


Phantom of the New World

by BrownyWho



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownyWho/pseuds/BrownyWho
Summary: This stage play revised “Love Never Dies” by keeping the characters original: Ten years later, Madame and Meg Giry are still humane and helpful; Raoul is still passionate and protective; Phantom is still creative, and crazy for his love. Christine, still gorgeous and gifted, is mature now. This time, it’s her turn to guide her teacher.





	1. ON AN OCEAN LINER

**Author's Note:**

> The songs in both POTO and LND were carefully integrated into the story. The lyrics are in capital letters. You shall be familiar with them. 
> 
> “You may even” sing “along with them…” (The Auctioneer) 
> 
> “Sing!” (Phantom)
> 
> CAST OF THE CHARACTERS
> 
> The Phantom, a disfigured musical genius
> 
> Christine Daaé, a former soprano, Raoul’s wife and Phantom’s love interest
> 
> Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny, Christine’s husband
> 
> Gustave, son of Christine and Raoul
> 
> M. Richard Firmin and M. Gilles André, the two managers of the Opéra and the theme park, Raoul’s long-time business partners
> 
> Madame Giry, the Ballet Mistress
> 
> Meg Giry, dance lead, Mme. Giry’s daughter and Christine’s friend
> 
> Thomas Edison, the famous American inventor

SCENE 1  
ON AN OCEAN LINER

It’s a morning in late 1896. The mist over the ocean was dissipating. An ocean liner loomed large. It was approaching New York. Seagulls were flying and chirping around the ship. Many passengers were on the deck, looking around and breathing the fresh air.

A boy about 10 years old dashed onto the deck. He looked bright. Once on the deck, he ran energetically from one spot to another. 

A man also rushed onto the deck. He was around 30 and handsome.

He looked around. When he saw the boy, he shouted, “Be careful, Gustave! We are on a ship!” 

The boy replied, “We can see the coastline now! Dad.”

“Be safe! We will have plenty of time to look around.” The man replied while walking to the boy.

At the same moment, a lady in fine dress rushed on to the deck. She was about the same age as the man. She appeared nervous and panted slightly due to hurry, but still looked gorgeous and elegant. 

“Gustave. Raoul.” She relieved after seeing the man and the boy. She straightened up her dress and walked toward them.

“Don’t make me worry, Gustave.” She joined them. 

“We will see the Statue of Liberty soon, Mom”, the boy replied, “A gift from we French.” 

He then asked, “By the way, Mom, do you know what’s America’s national anthem?”

“That I don’t know. Do you know about it, Raoul?” The lady asked her husband.

The man shook his head.

“Well, Gustave, we don’t know, but soon you can ask Aunt Meg.” The lady told the boy. 

She got excited at the mentioning of Meg, and turned to her husband with a rosy smile, “Oh! Raoul. Meg shall be waiting for us at the port now! I will see her soon! After ten years! And Madame Giry, and the managers! They are all together now!”

But Raoul was not nearly as excited, “Yes, but they will sure persuade you to sing.”

“Why can’t Mom sing?” Gustave interrupted.

“Because your Mom is Vicontese de Chagny,” Raoul replied. “It’s alright for a vicontese to watch opera, but not so to play on stage.”

“Vicontese. Vicontese.” The lady complained in a childish manner, “Oh Raoul, I am not your Christine anymore?” 

“No,” Raoul responded sternly, then he turned into smile as he saw his wife surprised. He claimed in a dramatic tone, “You are always my Little Lotte.”

Christine was relieved at his words, and smiled sweetly, “You still remember it.” 

Christine looked around. Seeing no other passenger nearby, she cleared her throat and began to sing,

“LITTLE LOTTE LET HER MIND WANDER,” 

Her voice was sweet and clear, obviously a professional.

Raoul joined her in singing,

“LITTLE LOTTE THOUGHT, AM I FONDER OF DOLLS”  
“OR OF GOBLINS OR SHOES?”

Christine kept on,

“NO, WHAT I LOVE BEST, LOTTE SAID”  
“IS WHEN I’M ASLEEP IN MY BED”

Raoul joined her again, but their voice turned lower and slower at the last line,

“THE ANGEL OF MUSIC SINGS SONGS IN MY HEAD…”

They both turned silent. Their smile disappeared.

“I know your passion for singing, Christine.” Raoul broke the silence, “I do feel very bad that you couldn’t perform all these years, but we need to be careful. We have Gustave now.”

“You are right.” Christine agreed. “Don’t worry about my performing. Gustave is most important now.”

They both took a look at Gustave not far from them, and then turned to look afar at the coastline. Christine became thoughtful. 

She suddenly turned to Raoul and said, “Don’t you see, Raoul? What’s in this song has happened to us!”

Raoul looked at her with puzzle. He said cautiously, “What do you mean… We left Paris behind and roamed Europe?”

Christine giggled, “Yes. I had all the chocolates!”

Raoul, “We traveled north and saw the aurora.”

Christine became excited, “I had the most adorable of doll of my life!”

Both Christine and Raoul, “Gustave!”

“We had wonderful time together!” Raoul laughed, but his smile faded, “We did have dark stories of the north.”

“And dark story of ourselves!” Christine’s murmured.

Raoul held Christine’s shoulder, “Now Gustave is growing up. We want to settle down.”

Christine, “And we heard from Meg and Madame Giry.”

Raoul, “They are in the United States.”

Christine, “I can’t wait to visit them.”

Raoul, “The new world is a land full of opportunity.”

Christine continued, “A hopeful place to settle down.”

Raoul, “To leave the past behind and start anew.”

Christine, “Great for Gustave.”

They looked at each other.

Raoul, “We will find out.”


	2. AT THE PORT OF NEW YORK

SCENE 2  
AT THE PORT OF NEW YORK

The Raouls were welcome by Madame Giry and manager Andre at the dock. They were very happy to see each other again.

“Ah, ten years.” Madame Giry lamented as she was greeting Gustave, “When I first met your Mom, she was even younger than you are. How fast time goes!”

“Oh, Madame Giry, I can’t be more grateful.” Christine reacted, “You took care of me after my parents passed away.”

“Oh. Don’t mention it.” Giry replied.

“How is Meg?” Christine asked.

“She is busy preparing for a show tonight. Otherwise she would definitely be here.” Giry answered. “She is the dance lead. Do you have time to watch her show tonight?”

“Of course I do!” Christine answered excitedly.

“Meg is doing very well as I had mentioned...” Andre added, but their conversation was interrupted by Raoul’s groan. 

“What is that?” Raoul saw they came up to an over-sized, over-decorated automobile wagon. 

Raoul didn’t like the conspicuity, as they had been keeping a low profile these years.

“Wow!” Gustave gasped with admiration. 

“It’s made for the theme park. That’s why it’s so well decorated.” Andre answered. “It can carry all of us.”

“Theme park?!” Gustave asked with excitement.

“Yes.” Andre explained, “I mentioned to you that business opportunities are abundant here. We just added a new theme park to our business.”

“Can I go to the theme park?” Gustave asked eagerly.

“Of course.” Andre smiled back.

“Meg also helps setting up dance performance in theme park. That’s why she is so busy.” Madame Giry added.

At this moment, two photographers came up to them with equipment. Raoul and Christine were upset.

“Wait! No press, please. No publicity.” Raoul claimed.

Madame Giry explained, “They are our own photographers. It’s private. Let them take color pictures of your arrival.”

“Color pictures!” Gustave shouted happily and rushed to pose. Raoul and Christine were relieved.

“Things have changed so much.” Looking at all these, Christine lamented.

After they took pictures, Andre picked up conversation, “Meg is very popular now, Christine. Imagine what if you sing here.”

“Oh no.” Raoul grunted.

“You will be sensational here … in the new world!” Andre kept on.

“You have the voice,” Madame Giry agreed.

“THE PUBLIC NEEDS YOU!” Andre sung out. 

“Oh, thank you.” Christine giggled. 

“PRIMA DONNA YOUR SONG SHALL LIVE AGAIN…” Andre continued.

“You have the voice too.” Christine smiled back at Andre. 

Everyone laughed. They boarded the wagon and left.


	3. AT THE THEATER

SCENE 3  
AT THE THEATER

At night, the Raoul family came to the theater to watch Meg’s performance. They were accompanied by Andre and Firmin. Madame Giry was busy in the back stage.

“It’s not opera tonight. It’s a show.” Andre explained to Raoul and Christine after they settled in a box. 

Although Raoul and Christine were excited that they would see Meg in a moment, they couldn’t help looking up and down the theater, as always, for fear of Phantom.

The show soon started. The first performance was “Bathing beauty”. As soon as Meg led a line of dancers onto the stage, Christine couldn’t hold her excitement, “Wow! Meg is a grown beauty now!”

Christine was fully attracted by Meg’s performing. She began to shake her shoulders, in sync with Meg. Raoul took a look at her. Christine smiled and stopped shaking.

Once the performance ended, they all applauded. Raoul asked Christine, “My dear Vicontese, you are looking forward to performing in Meg’s bathing suit, right?”

Christine smiled naughtily, “Of course!”

They all laughed and went backstage to see Meg. 

Meg noticed Christine instantly, “Heaven help me, could it be…?”

“Meg!” Christine shouted.

They held each other’s hands and started chirming excitedly.

“Look at you, Christine. Regal as a queen, and beautiful!” Meg claimed.

“Meg, and you as well!” Christine replied. “Look at you, a star! You can still sing and dance as you wish.”

“Then sing and dance with me… ONCE AGAIN!” Meg responded gleefully.


	4. PHANTOM’S AERIE

SCENE 4  
PHANTOM’S AERIE

At night, a building loomed large in the theme park. The building was near completion. It would serve as an adventure ride once finished. At the top of the building was an aerie. It appeared to serve as an ornamental part of the building, but inside it was Phantom’s new lair.

The aerie part was finished. It was small but well interconnected with other areas of the building, including mechanical room, control room, and a small studio. 

These rooms were further connected to tourist areas through hidden doors. This gave Phantom plenty of workspace as well as secrecy. Even if someone entered one of these rooms by accident, they would just think they entered a service area, and won’t find anything suspicious. 

The facilities were powered by electricity, state-of-the-art at the time. 

Phantom walked back and forth anxiously in his aerie. From time to time, Phantom walked up to a piano and fumbled through some scripts.

Madame Giry came in. Phantom rushed up to her. None of them said a word. Madame Giry handed him a small parcel. 

Phantom opened it right away. There were a couple of glass slides in it. He put them in a projector, an electrical one, and turned it on. They are color pictures Christine just took at the port of New York. Phantom gazed rapaciously.

Madame Giry looked at the emotional Phantom and spoke out, “Now you got what you have asked. That’s all I should help you. Remember your promise. Don’t invade into her life.”

The Phantom didn’t move his eyes away from the images and didn’t say anything. He barely nodded. Madame Giry gave a sigh and left quietly.

Phantom played the next slide. It’s a close-up of Christine. Looking at the glamorous Christine, Phantom felt pity for himself. He sang out,

“TEN LONG YEARS. LIVING IN A FAÇADE OF LIFE…”

He dashed back to the piano and flipped through the scripts, 

“IN MY MIND I HEAR MELODIES PURE AND UNEARTHLY,  
BUT I FIND I CAN’T GIVE THEM A VOICE”

He looked back at the projection on the wall. It kept playing more slides. Mostly were black and white pictures of young Christine, taken when she was at the Theater Populaire in Paris. 

Phantom looked at these images. His voice slowed down,

“MY CHRISTINE, MY CHRISTINE. LOST AND GONE, LOST AND GONE…”

More slides were projected on the wall, frame by frame. Some were color posters of Christine. One of them was Christine’s spirited portrait in Don Juan. 

Phantom’s emotion built up in his singing. In the end, he belted out, 

“TILL I HEAR YOU SING ONCE MORE!”


	5. AT THE THEME PARK

SCENE 5  
AT THE THEME PARK

The next morning, Christine took Gustave to the theme park. The theme park had many attractions, like choo-choo train, cowboy ride, and so on. Gustave ran from one ride to another. Christine had difficulty catching up with the young boy.

When they rode the choo-choo train, the station played Wabash Cannon Ball as the background music. Christine was impressed with the song.

“Nice music isn’t it, Gustave?” Christine commented.

“Yes, I can play it for you at home.” Gustave was gifted with music.

Time went by fast. After a couple more rides, Christine noticed that tourists started gathering together at the main walk. She looked at the time. It’s almost noon. She said to Gustave, 

“Let’s take a break and wait here, Gustave. Aunt Meg’s parade will begin soon.” 

“All right”, Gustave stayed by Christine.

“It’s so much fun, but I wish Dad could be here with us.” He complained.

“You know Dad went downtown for business.” Christine replied. “But I am here with you.” 

“But you can’t run fast, Mom.” Gustave continued complaining. “And Dad is always on business. He doesn’t care about me as much as you do.” 

“Gustave.” Christine disagreed. “Dad loves you just as much as I do. The business is very important to our family. You understand, right?”

Gustave nodded.

“LOOK WITH YOUR HEART, AND NOT WITH YOUR EYES”. Christine sang softly to Gustave.

Soon the parade started. Meg, dressed like a magician, led a parade down the road. The parade played songs like Yankee Doodle. Christine and Gustave smiled and applauded toward Meg, and Meg waved back at them.

Some clowns in the parade came up close and interacted with Gustave and Christine. Gustave smiled and waved back happily, but Christine didn’t feel very comfortable.

After the parade, Meg came back to meet Christine and Gustave. 

“You are so wonderful!” Christine praised.

“Thank you. Do you like it?” Meg was smiling.

“Of course, Meg. There is so much fun. It reminds me of Masquerade.” Christine was excited, but her mood turned a little bit lower at her last word. Meg noticed the subtlety. She gave Christine a comforting hug.

Gustave just remembered his question, “I have a question, Aunt Meg. What’s the national anthem of the United States?”

“Well, it’s not decided yet, but there are a couple of popular candidates. You will hear them later.” Meg replied.

“The music is great.” Christine continued, “I am glad to have the opportunity to hear these songs here in the …”

“Phantom’s Opera!” Gustave suddenly shouted out.

“What?” Christine was shocked.

“Look!” Gustave pointed at a building not very far from them now, which had a sign “Phantom’s Opera”.

“Oh no!” Christine gushed.

“Oh yes!” Gustave was excited.

“Oh, Christine, I know your feeling.” Meg explained with an apologizing tone, “Don’t worry. It’s just a playground.” She sighed, “It’s very popular. Kids love it.”

“Mom, let’s go.” Gustave was anxious.

“I have to go now, Christine. Go have fun. Don’t worry.” Meg tried to comfort Christine.

Before Christine could say anything to Meg, Gustave was already running toward the “Phantom’s Opera”. Christine had no choice but to catch up with him. 

Gustave stopped just before entering “Phantom’s Opera”. He was attracted by the building nearby. He read the sign on it, “Phantom’s Labyrinth…Under construction… Opening soon…” And then he rushed into the entrance of “Phantom’s Opera”.

Christine reached the entrance too. She also stopped briefly, read the sign on the nearby “Phantom’s Labyrinth”, which only made her more upset, and then she hurried into the building.


	6. INSIDE THE “PHANTOM’S OPERA”

SCENE 6  
INSIDE THE “PHANTOM’S OPERA”

“I don’t like this.” Christine said to herself as soon as she followed Gustave into the building.

The inside was a spacious multi-story playground designed to mimic a theater. A menacing chandelier was swinging high above. Several pompous speakers were installed on the side wall and playing “Devil takes the hindmost”.

Gustave was playing with a few other kids. They were running, climbing, and laughing all around. The happy noise eased up the atmosphere, making Christine feel a little better.

As Christine looked around, she found the facility very well designed. There were many gadgets, like moving mirrors, tricky seats and boxes. There were also many vivid wax figures here and there. Some scary figures were making sinister laughter from time to time. Frightened ballet girls scattered on the stage. These figures were powered and making repeated moves. 

Gustave climbed to the highest level of the maze. He pushed around and opened a mirror door. Phantom was there (peeking on Christine). They looked at each other.

“Wow! You are real.” Gustave said.

“I am a robot.” Phantom replied.

“No. You are a clown.” Gustave responded.

Phantom smiled and nodded. He asked, “You are very bright, young boy. You found the secret of this mirror.”

“My parent said I am good at engineering,” Gustave replied in pride, “and music.”

“Wow! How wonderful!” Phantom looked at Gustave with fascination.

At this moment, a bunch of kids ran to them.

“Look! This mirror can be opened!” One kid shouted.

“Do you like this place?” Phantom asked them. He was not excited at their arrival.

“Yes!” “It’s wonderful!” The kids answered.

“There will be another Phantom maze open soon.” Phantom announced. “Be sure to visit then.”

“Of course!” the kids replied in joy.

“Now I need to close this mirror for service.” The phantom announced. The kids moved on with joy.

On the ground level, Christine frowned. She felt uncomfortable at what she saw. She waited impatiently for a while. Gustave was not in sight. 

“Be careful, Gustave.” She wanted to remind him. There was no response. Christine became nervous.

It was noisy around. Christine raised her voice, “Gustave! Where are you?”

“I am here!” Gustave’s voice came from the giant speakers.

Christine felt relieved, but it only lasted for one second.

“I am here!” “I am here!” “I am here!” The giant speaker system made Gustave’s voice echo in the building.

That sounded just like Phantom’s echo in the Paris opera house. Christine remembered that all too well. Chill ran right down into her spine.

“It’s him!” Christine began shaking. “It must be him! Only he can design this!” 

“Could this be a trap for my son?” Her mind was spinning.

“Come here, Gustave!” Christine’s shouted in panic.

To her relief, Gustave soon ran back into her arms.

“You look upset, Mom.” Gustave could see Christine’s expression.

“Mom just wants you to be safe.” Christine held Gustave tight.

“It’s safe here, Mom. Don’t worry.” Gustave replied, “Can I go back up there?”

“Mom just want to tell you, Gustave, Mom always love you.” Christine looked at Gustave seriously, “If one day, Mom dies, Mom’s love will never die.”

“Why do you say that, Mom? You won’t die.” Gustave responded.

“I will be careful.” As soon as Christine loosened her grip, Gustave rushed back to the maze to join other kids. Christine stood idly for a moment, and then murmured to herself,

“There is no escape for me, it seems.”

She continued,

“AM I TO RISK MY LIFE, TO WIN THE CHANCE FOR MY SON?  
DO I HAVE OTHER CHOICE, IN THIS, THE PHANTOM’S OPERA?”

“I should face Phantom myself.” Christine made up her mind. “I must do this for Gustave’s safety, no matter what happens to me.”

Christine fell into a trance, and started singing,

“WHO KNOWS WHEN LOVE BEGINS,”  
“WHO KNOWS WHAT MAKES IT START…”


	7. CHRISTINE’S PERFORMANCE

SCENE 7  
CHRISTINE’S PERFORMANCE

(The scene changed from “Phantom’s Opera” into a real theater.)

On stage, Christine continued singing “Love never dies”. Her voice was just as pure and serene as before.

(Ballet girl figures on stage became live. They scattered and started background dancing. They circled around Christine in a flower pattern. Later they scattered in a pattern as if a flower faded away.)

Raoul, Gustave, and the two managers were watching from a box. The two managers looked at each with smile. To them, this meant more revenue.

Raoul kept glimpsing around the theater during the performance. He concerned about Christine’s safety as always.

For Gustave, it’s the first time watching his Mom sing on stage. He felt very proud of her. 

None of them realized that Christine was determined to find and confront Phantom, so she decided to give a performance to Raoul and Gustave, which, as she was afraid, could be her last performance.

Christine received a standing ovation at the end. She smiled, but not really excited.

“Bravo!” Gustave shouted.

“I told you she should sing!” Andre said to Raoul while applauding.

Raoul applauded with relief. “But it’s strange. She changed her mind suddenly and wanted to perform. I don’t know why.” He frowned.

“Anyway. It’s wonderful, isn’t it?” Firmin smiled.

“Let’s go see Mom!” Gustave picked up a bunch of flowers and shouted. They went backstage to congratulate Christine. 

In the dressing room Gustave presented the flowers, “You are awesome, Mom!”

“Your legend continues!” Firmin complimented.

“It just reminds me the first time I saw you sing on stage!” Raoul felt relieved. 

“Felt like it’s just yesterday, right?” Christine smiled back.

Raoul noticed that Christine was not spirited, “Shouldn’t you feel excited, Darling?”

Christine tried to reply as delightful as possible, “I just feel a little exhausted. I hadn’t been on stage for a while.”

“You will have a good rest tonight, Mom. We will go to Edison’s lab tomorrow!” Gustave was excited.

“We will check out their electric lightings and gadgets.” Andre added, “They could be magnificent additions to the theater.” 

“I prefer taking a rest tomorrow. It’s not a short trip, Gustave.” Christine spoke to him, “And Dad will go with you. Don’t you like that?” 

“You don’t want to miss that, Mom!”

Before Gustave could argue more, Raoul led him out of the dress room and said, “Let your Mom change, so we can leave early.” 

The two managers also said good night to Christine and followed out.

Just as Christine was changing her dress, Madame Giry hurried in to congratulate her.

“You did great! Christine!” 

“Thank you.” But Christine’s smile vanished, and her tone turned strange, “Will HE be pleased?”

Madame Giry’s smile froze, “What are you talking about?”

“HE’S HERE, THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!” Christine’s voice was serious.

Madame Giry paused for a second and replied, “No… You don’t want to look back.” 

“I have been on the run for ten years.” Christine spoke firmly, “NOW I CAN SEE, SOONER OR LATER, THIS DAY WILL COME. I shall face him, before he finds me, and my family.”

She continued, “NOW I HAVE THE COURAGE, TO FACE MY FATE.”

Madame Giry stayed silent for a moment, “Well, if you insist…”


	8. EDISON’S LAB

SCENE 8  
EDISON’S LAB

At Menlo Park, Raoul, Gustave, and Andre were visiting Edison’s lab. Thomas Edison was showing them around. They were impressed by all kinds of fancy gadgets, lights, speakers, and so on.

An assistant turned on a phonograph. It played the song “The Beauty Underneath”.

“Beautiful. Indeed.” The visitors nodded.

Gustave was fascinated. He asked, “Mr. Edison. Gas lamps are adjustable. Can light bulb do the same?”

Edison replied, “Yes, young gentleman. Let me show you.”

Edison walked up to a display device. He glided a control back and forth, and a group of light bulbs brightened and dimmed back and forth.

“Wow!” Gustave was impressed.

“When there is more electric current, the light turns brighter. When there is less, the light turns dimmer.” Edison explained.

“I see!” Gustave nodded. “Too bad Mom is not here,” He added, “but you are with me today, Dad!”

“I am happy too!” Raoul smiled, “I should spend more time with you.”

As they moved on, suddenly Gustave pointed to a giant speaker and asked, “Mr. Edison. Is this the same speaker as those in ‘Phantom’s Opera’?”

“What?” Raoul was startled.

“Are you talking about the theme park on Coney Island?” Edison puzzled for a second before he figured out what Gustave was talking about.

“Yes.” Gustave confirmed.

“You are right.” Edison answered. “Yes, those speakers in the theme park were made by us. They are fancy, aren’t they?”

“Yes!” Gustave agreed.

“Phantom’s Opera? In theme park?” Raoul still couldn’t believe his ears.

“Yes,” Gustave answered, “Phantom’s Opera is a maze in the theme park. It has speakers with fantastic sound effect. It’s a great playground!”

Raoul and Andre looked at each other.

Edison was obviously very proud. He added, “Besides that, the theme park used many other inventions from us. They should all be ready by the gala night. You don’t want to miss it, young man.”

“Of course not!” Gustave answered, “I heard about it.”

“You are our special guest, Mr. Edison.” Andre said.

“Yes.” Edison replied. “It’s my honor, Mr. Andre. Besides, there is no better place than the theme park to introduce our new inventions.” 

Edison continued, “A designer of the park visited us before. I can tell he is a real genius, an architect, and a musician. He found novel use of our electric and acoustic systems.”

“I am glad he is my customer, not my competitor.” Edison smiled.

“What did he look like?” Gustave asked nervously.

“Definitely strange. He wore a mask.” Edison added.

Both Raoul and the manager gasped. 

“Is his face deformed?” Raoul asked.

“That I can’t tell, Sir,” Edison answered. “And I don’t mind. If his face were indeed deformed, I would respect him even more. Do you know him?”

“Or no!” Andre groaned.

“You didn’t know anything about it, Andre?” Raoul questioned.

“No. The theme park business was initiated by Madame Giry and several investors.” Andre answered nervously. “I just took over the routine management…not again!”

“We must go back now!” Raoul said.

“What’s happening, Dad? Mom seemed nervous at the theme park too.” Gustave asked.

“No time to explain now.” Raoul responded.

Edison was surprised, but stopped short of asking why, “Well, you can always visit us another time.” 

“Especially you, young gentleman.” He waved goodbye to Gustave.  



	9. THE LABYRINTH

SCENE 9  
THE LABYRINTH

It’s getting dark in the theme park. The building with Phantom’s aerie was complete. Outside the building, a big sign was illuminated, “Phantom’s Labyrinth”.

Inside the building was a circle of waterway. Phantom and several associates were right there making final tests of the boating system. Boats were circling in the “river”. In the center section, the “river” expanded into a “lake”. A lot of gadgets and figures were decorated along the waterway. All these were powered by electricity, state-of-the-art at the time. One associate was testing the mist system as it gave off mists on and off.

An associate dressed as a clown sang impromptu while he was attending the boat control system,

“THE BOY SHALL RIDE WITH HIS MOM,  
AND THERE YOU SEE VICOMTESE HERSELF.”

Another associate challenged him, “WHAT IF VICOMTE RIDES WITH THE BOY?”

The clown responded with singing, 

“VICOMTESE WILL MEET ANGEL,  
AND VICOMTE WILL MEET LASSO”.

And he mimicked a strangling motion around his own neck. Everyone burst into laughter except Phantom.

Empty boats kept circling in. And then, among the mist a boat moved in with a person in it.

“Hey. There is a tourist breaking in.” One associate noticed.

As the clown walked up to the boat, the mist got less tense. He could tell the tourist was a lady in white dress. He spoke loudly,

“No, no, no, Madame. The ride is not open yet. It’s still under construction…”

“Christine!” 

Phantom burst out while the clown was talking. The tourist was Christine!

Everyone at the scene was startled.

Christine saw Phantom too. They stared at each other.

As the boat approaching the dock, Phantom came out of surprise, and walked up to help Christine out of the boat.

Christine was shaky, but she managed to stand up, and extend her hands to Phantom.

Just at that moment, they both paused, and felt the same déjà vu: Ten years ago, he helped her out of the boat in his original labyrinth. 

Christine kept shivering. Phantom helped her out.

Once on the ground, Christine managed to get her mind back. She let go his hands, “HOW DARE YOU INVADE MY LIFE! HOW DARE YOU SET ALL THESE UP! Do you have plans on my child?”

“No, Christine!” Phantom denied. The associates shunned away. Phantom continued,

“Don’t you forget the night you left? The moment I let you go, I have determined to do anything for your happiness. How could I do anything to harm you? No way!”

Phantom continued emotionally, “Since that night, I did miss you everyday. I have been torn between the pain that you have left, and the joy that you had a life you want.”

Christine’s eyes turned red. Before coming, she had thought of all possibilities. But now, all the words she prepared had vanished.

Phantom continued, “My missing for you only grows by the day. I hope I could see you, even secretly. And dreaming that one day you will come to me, smile at me, and even sing for me, again!”

“I asked Madame Giry to invite you,” Phantom explained, “on the promise that I won’t interfere with your life… I only observe you from the dark.”

Christine bit her lip. She tried to avoid Phantom’s eyes. She looked around. The set up was quite like Phantom’s original labyrinth. There was also an organ.

It looked really. She went up to the organ and played a few keys. 

“A real organ here?” She asked.

“It can play rolls. Besides, while I work here, I can play it whenever I have an idea.” Phantom answered.

Christine looked at Phantom with admiration. She then lowered her head and saw music sheets lying on top of the organ. She picked up one sheet and read the title, “Beneath a moonless sky”. 

“Your new song?” Christine raised her head and asked.

Phantom nodded. He appeared a little nervous. Christine went back on reading.

It’s a duet. Christine nodded while she was reading. 

“THAT night.” When Christine sighed and raised her head, she saw Phantom was beholding her. At that moment, they read each other’s mind. 

Phantom started singing. Christine followed.

“ONCE THERE WAS A NIGHT, BENETH A MOONLESS SKY…”

They hadn’t seen each other for ten years, but once they started singing, they sang with rapport.

“I GAVE MY BEST GUIDE”, Phantom sang.

“I GAVE MY BEST VOICE”, Christine followed…

“TWO SOULS COMBINED AS ONE, BENEATH A MOONLESS SKY…” They ended the song together.

After singing, Christine panted slightly. She looked at Phantom with affection, “How have you been these years? Have you … found someone you love?”

It seemed as if the question had electrified Phantom for a second, and then he responded, “I FOUND LOVE OF MY LIFE, WHEN I FIRST HEAR YOU SING!” 

Christine could not hold back herself any more. She broke into tears and threw herself into Phantom,

“ANGEL OF MUSIC, I DENIED YOU!” 

Phantom was teary too, but as he saw Christine broken down, he suppressed his own emotion and comforted her, “Don’t cry, Christine. Don’t cry.”

“I can’t be happier that you came!” Phantom continued, “I have been trying to kept my promise not to meet you, but I don’t know how long I can keep it. And here you came, Christine!”

Christine gradually stopped weeping. She raised her head from Phantom’s chest. 

“How did you find here?” Phantom asked her.

“This whole place bears your design.” Christine looked around at the indoor lake and the fancy decorations,

“I REMEMBER THE SAME MIST, SWIRLING UPON THE GLASSY LAKE.”

Hearing that, Phantom seemed to remember something. He said,

“Christine, I know you don’t like darkness, so I prepared some light, dreaming that one day you do come, and you shall like it.”

As saying, Phantom walked up what appears to be a control box. He pushed some switches. A glamorous light array in the ceiling was turned on.

Christine looked up and marveled, “Wow! Electric light?” 

Phantom nodded. He then turned a couple of knobs in that control box, now the lights turned into breathing mode, brightening and dimming back and forth.

Christine was Fascinated. As she looked up, she was a little unsteady. Phantom stepped up and gently supported her.

Christine noticed the support. She didn’t move away. She sighed faintly and remained in Phantom’s arm.

“Remember the night of music, the music of night?” She murmured incoherently. “Now the night of light, the music of light.”

Once again, they were enjoying music, the night, and the lights together.

Phantom was in disbelief. He found this moment surreal. She was in his arm again, as if it had been ten years ago, the first night she came to his underground world.

The light pattern kept changing. Suddenly, Christine widened her eyes and looked up, “Is that a chandelier?”

“No.” Phantom assured her. “It’s just a pattern made by light bulbs and small mirrors. You like it?”

“Yes.” Christine felt relieved and fell back into trance.

“Did you really dream of it?” She asked while looking up.

“Dreamed of what?” Phantom asked back.

“You said you dreamed that I would come one day.” Christine said.

“How could I not dream of it?” Phantom answered. His voice was a little trembling, “And today, it comes true!”

“I have dreams too!” Christine turned her head back at Phantom in excitement, “These years, many times in my dreams, I sang for you. Sometimes it’s a nightmare, but more often it’s a fantasy!”

Phantom looked back at her with joy, “Your dream comes true as well!”

Christine’s eyes were glistening. “And from now on, there will be no nightmares anymore!”

Phantom smiled. They both indulged in happiness.

Christine turned back and looked forward thoughtfully. She sighed, “It could be difficult to sing for you on stage though.”

“That shall also come true.” Phantom’s voice was low but firm.

“CHRISTINE!” Suddenly the tranquility was broken by a shout.

Raoul broke in. He dragged Madame Giry and held a handgun in another hand.

“ONCE AGAIN SHE IS HIS…” Raoul grumbled.

“Raoul!” Christine broke out of fantasy. She rushed to Raoul. She embraced him and pushed hard to lower his handgun.

Raoul tried to push her aside but stopped short when he felt her full resistance.

“Your passion for … angel of music … never dies.” Raoul responded sarcastically. As he saw Phantom was not moving, he moved the handgun away from the reach of Christine, concerning her safety.

“It’s not what you think, Raoul…” Christine pleaded to him, while still embracing and blocking him. “I am here for Gustave,” Christine continued pleading, “For our family.”

“And for yourself”, Raoul scorned, but he calmed down. 

Christine felt offended, but only begged weakly, “WHY CAN’T THE PAST JUST DIE?”

“We should let the past go.” Madame Giry followed. 

“You have been helping him!” Raoul shouted back at her.

“I had also helped Christine.” Madame Giry replied calmly. “Otherwise you may not have met her at all.”

Raoul couldn’t refute that. He thought for a moment and spoke to Madame Giry, “Good. If you still want to help Christine, keep him here.” He pointed at Phantom.

And then he turned to Christine, “We go back to Europe.”

Both Phantom and Christine was startled. They looked at each other. 

Raoul then grabbed Christine’s wrist, “Now. Gustave is worrying about you.”

Christine gave Phantom a glimpse before she yielded to Raoul and hurried out with him.


	10. GALA NIGHT AT THE THEME PARK

SCENE 10  
GALA NIGHT AT THE THEME PARK

It’s night at the theme park, the gala night to celebrate the electric upgrade of the theme park. The whole park was illuminated with electric lights. The entrance was crowded with people. A model Liberty Bell was ringing periodically. The theme park was by the seaside. The illuminated Statue of Liberty can be seen afar in the darkness. 

The Raouls arrived at the park, but they were barely excited. Raoul bore a stern face. Christine and Gustave both looked nervous, particularly Gustave.

He had noticed an intense quarrel between his parents earlier, although it’s behind the door. He never saw Dad being so angry. He could tell there’s something about the safety of their family and they would go back to Europe soon. They didn’t explain the reason to him. 

“Thanks for bringing me to the gala night.” Gustave spoke timidly to Raoul. 

“I must be insane.” Raoul grunted.

“Things will be fine. Trust me.” Christine tried to appease him.

“I should.” Raoul responded sarcastically, “No matter what will happen, you can always save me.”

“Raoul!” Christine frowned back at him, “This is for Gustave.”

Raoul sighed. “Stay with me, both of you.” He said.

As the night went on, the Raouls toured together. They reached the front of the newly opened “Phantom’s Opera”. Gustave wanted to go in. He looked at Raoul and Christine, only stopped short of asking.

Now a crowd had gathered at the open space in front of Phantom’s Opera, as shows would be given here. 

During the performance, several songs were played, including “American the beautiful” and “Star and Strips”. These songs were interesting to Raouls, as they hadn’t heard before.

At this moment, Meg came to join them after her performance was done. When “Star and Strips” was played, Meg remembered something, and spoke to Gustave, 

“Gustave. This song is another popular candidate for America’s national anthem.”

Gustave nodded. Christine was impressed with the song as well. She murmured “the land of free” thoughtfully.

Meg’s company made the atmosphere better. They began to talk and laugh while watching the performance.

And now Edison appeared on stage. His speech was a highlight of the night, and he won’t miss the chance to promote his business. He emphasized the fantastic combination of the theme park and his products.

Right after his speech, a host announced the countdown, and the whole area turned dark. A splendid show of electrical lights ensued. Everyone watched with fascination and awe.

When the light show finished, the lighting turned back to normal. The audience wowed with satisfaction. But just as Raoul turned his head, he didn’t see Christine.

“CHRISTINE!” He shouted and looked all around. Meg and Gustave also realized Christine was not around. They all went panic.

Raoul thought for a second, and spoke to Gustave, “I will go find Mom. You stay with Aunt Meg.”

“I am going with you.” Gustave said.

“No! Stay here with Aunt Meg.” Raoul ordered.

Meg held Gustave’s shoulders and nodded to Raoul.

Raoul started pushing through the crowd, but before he could make much move, the crowd suddenly reacted to something. 

Raoul looked up. He saw Christine and Phantom appeared on stage.

Christine was trying to drag Phantom onto the center of stage, but he resisted and looked upset.

Christine looked back at him and asked, “Have you realized where we are?”

Phantom answered with puzzle, “On stage?”

Christine replied, “No. We are in New York, in the NEW WORLD.”

Phantom was even more bewildered. 

The crowd didn’t understand what’s going on either. Someone questioned, “Which show is this?”

Christine looked at Phantom and continued, “I realized, that in this new world, neither of us shall fear anymore, or hide anymore.”

While Phantom was thinking of her words, Christine sang, 

“LET YOUR MIND START A JOURNEY THROUGH THIS WHOLE NEW WORLD”.

Phantom joined her, “LEAVE ALL THOUGHTS/FEARS OF THE WORLD YOU KNEW BEFORE”.

At this moment, the Liberty Bell at the gate ringed again. 

Christine looked at the illuminated Statue of Liberty afar in the sea, and then turned back to Phantom. She raised her hand slowly and began to take off Phantom’s mask. 

Phantom was shocked. He instantly grabbed her wrist to stop her. 

Christine asked him, “Erik. You want me to stay. You want me to sing for you, right?”

Phantom stared at her and nodded with perplex.

“Then trust me.” Christine continued, “If the new world doesn’t accept you, I will.”

The confused crowd was all watching them now.

Thomas Edison was on the side of stage. He was puzzled as well when he first saw them. However, while overhearing their talk, he seemed to have a clue. 

He walked to the center of the stage, briefly nodded at Phantom and Christine, and then turned to the crowd,

“Ladies and gentlemen! Let me introduce you the man behind all these! The chief designer of the park! A real genius! Err…Erik!” 

Phantom unwillingly followed Christine a couple of steps towards the center of the stage.

After this announcement, Edison started applauding. 

Christine gazed at Phantom and began to sing,

“OH, SAY CAN YOU SEE, WHO IS HERE NOW WITH ME  
THE ANGEL OF MUSIC, GUIDE AND GUARDIAN OF MINE”

“OH, SAY CAN YOU HEAR, WHOSE MUSIC IS SUNG  
GENTLE BUT STRONG, DRIVE ALL FEAR AWAY …”

She began to remove Phantom’s mask again. This time, he didn’t stop her. When Christine removed the mask, they saw each other in tears.

The crowd had mixed reactions. Some people gasped. Some were murmuring. Many people in the distance were still confused. 

Edison applauded again. More people began to follow applauding.

Phantom murmured intermittently, “Sing for me…my dream comes true…our dreams come true…”

Christine continued,

“GIVES US COURAGE, INSPIRE A NEW LIFE  
THAT’S THE MUSIC OF ANGEL, SUNG BY THE BRAVE,”

The crowd joined loudly, “OVER THE LAND OF FREE!”

\- The end -


End file.
